


Not Regretting The Decision I Made:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e24 He ke'u na ka 'alae a Hin (A Croaking By Hina's Mudhen), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin made up his mind about the job offer that Coughlin offered him, What do the others say about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Not Regretting The Decision I Made:

*Summary: Chin made up his mind about the job offer that Coughlin offered him, What do the others say about it?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

It was a wonderful night despite the news that Commander Steve McGarrett had given them after they finished the case, & they went straight to **_Kamekona's_** , & he was ready to feed them, cause it's in his nature to do so, & he loves his ohana. "Everything okay, McGarrett ?", The Big Shrimp Truck Owner asked, as the group returned, so their evening could resume, & they also have some fun for a change.

 

"Everything is fine, Big Man, Let's go & party, We have a lot to celebrate, Come on", He leads his friend back to the group, & they all were enjoying themselves, & just relaxing without any distractions, or interruptions. Officer Kono Kalakaua was happy, cause her husband had finished off his parole, & he was considered a free man, & he is about to start fresh, & doing things his own way, instead of what's going to be expected of him, during his days with the Yakuza.

 

"I just wanted to make a toast, To the best ohana & team, I could ever ask for, & to many more years of kicking ass", The Ex-Surfer said with a smile, "Hear, Hear !", Everyone exclaimed in unison, & Steve said, "Let's all be grateful, We made it through almost a half of year of being safe, & let's keep it going", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, "Yeah, More family time should be happening more", Captain Lou Grover said, as he raised his glass, "I second it", The Former SWAT Commander clinked his glass against the detective's, & each of them have a smile on their faces.

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly pulled his lover, Inspector Abby Dunn, alongside with him, as he made the announcement, "I have something to say, As you all know, I got offered an amazing job opportunity, & it's in San Francisco, But, I am not taking it, Cause I would miss this too much, & I already told Coughlin, I am not regretting the decision that I made", Adam Noshimuri, Kono's Husband, said with a smile, "Good for you". Danny said, "Abby, How do you feel about it ?", The Beautiful Blond said with a smile, "I am supporting whatever he wants, & I like it here, so we are staying for good". Steve smiled, & winked at the couple, "Good, We are lucky to have you, & so is Hawaii", They thanked him, & Chin cleared his throat, for the second part of his announcement.

 

He turned to Abby, & got on one knee, She & everyone gasped, except for Steve, who knowingly smiled, "Abby, You made me happy, since the first time that I laid eyes on you, We are the perfect fit together, Would consider continuing to be the perfect fit with me, Will you make me the happiest man on Earth, & Marry me ?", She nodded with emotion, "Yes, Chin-Ho Kelly, Yes, I will marry you. The Newly Engaged Couple shared a kiss, Everyone celebrated the wonderful news, "Congrats, You deserve it, Guys", Steve said, & the former seal hugged him.

 

"Best wishes", Danny said, as the blond mirrored his best friend's gesture, & Lou added, "You need anything, Don't hesitate to call any of us, You hear ?", He hugged them both, & kissed Abby on the cheek, "I will make sure that your special day is perfect", Adam said, as the business executive was already starting plan in his head, what he could do for the couple. "Count me in too, Brah", Kamekona said, "I am here for you, Guys", Kono simply stated, & they continued on with their celebration, & having fun.

 

The End.


End file.
